firewhiskeypleasefandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin Byrne
info Biography ''Early Life'' Benjamin was born into a very wealthy pureblood family (as so many purebloods seem to be). From the day he was born he was being groomed to take over the family businesses. His mother was a stay at home trophy wife and his father big into investing and loaning various businesses in both the wizarding world and to muggles (who he acted merely like a loan shark to). It would be easy to say that the Byrnes had their fingers pulling strings in many places across the United Kingdom (as they begrudgingly called it). As a small child he was often left alone – his father off to the ministry in London to discuss issues of finance while his mother was off giving some man he’d never seen before a tour of the house. He never asked and never told for as long as his parents loved him he was fine with whatever they did behind each other’s backs as, when he was older, he was sure his father was reciprocating while on his trips. Unlike most children who would have been left alone with a nanny Benjamin did not grow close to his. He always saw her as a servant, granted she was his favourite and was less demanding of her. But, she was a mudblood after all. She would have no place in his world other than to serve him. ''Education'' ''Hogwarts'' Being born into this lifestyle never once bothered Benjamin and by age of admission to Hogwarts he was so well versed in the ways of playing a facade and pleasing people for his personal gain that in his first year he had managed to set up an underground market for essays that consisted of a student network. He of course made sure nothing could be traced back to himself. This left to question why he had been sorted into the house that the hat had chosen for him. Ravenclaw. His parents had been surprised as his father and mother were both former Slytherins. Ben had something they didn’t – a drive. He had an intellectual drive that set him apart from most regular Slytherians. It wasn’t one to be master of dark arts but nor was it was to defend from those arts. He just simple had a drive. Byrne wasn’t into his house long before his way of carrying himself – oozing with confidence – began to swarm him with friends and women. He was soon one of the popular boys in Ravenclaw – one of the boys all of the girls wanted and all of the boys wanted to be. He relished in it. This was only amplified when he became nothing less than a star Chaser in his fifth year. Benjamin had felt the need to expand his horizons and that curiosity soon became an obsession. From his first time on the pitch that year he was sucked into the world of Quidditch. The girls loved it and he was glad to allow them to show their appreciation in any way the so wished. It was during his sixth year that he happened upon a conversation between two older students discussing their duties as young death eaters. He eves dropped, wanting to know more. Didn’t all of that sound interesting. Sound fun. It was that year that he join the leagues of the Death Eaters. He was quite different than most of them. While, he found, it was pure blood tradition for most of the others to be in their position his parents didn’t care either way. Benjamin had joined all on his own will and interest. He wanted to see what would happen if the great Voldemort won this battle – if evil triumphed over good. He wanted to watch the world go down in flames for the sheer joy of watching it happen. He continued to be dedicated to the Death Eaters all though out the rest of his time at school. He was exceptionally well at hiding it. He wrapped himself up in a ball of charisma to throw anybody off of his scent. Besides, who would think a Ravenclaw would be a Death Eater? That was a Slytherin’s job. Business Upon graduation he slipped right into place at his father’s side, managing their money by investing in all of the right spots in both the wizarding world and, unlike his father, in the muggle world. While he found them utterly dry and unless he did see the need to dabble in their world. To have a foot in each world granted him a better networking. Besides, who wouldn’t want a hotel for the hell of it? Early Twenties As he grew into his twenties, Benjamin did realize that his life was getting a little mundane and he just couldn’t have that. He took it upon himself to start recruiting fresh blood in to their league of Death Eaters. He was every bit well-spoken and articulated and all together a very convincing specimen. If this well dressed, well-educated and well off man had faith in the cause why shouldn’t they? It was just too bad it wasn’t the cause that he altogether believed in. While he did applaud it and truly did think it was a grand idea Benjamin just wanted to watch the war from within the ranks, want the hilarity of mankind from the front row and there was no fun in the front rows of the order. He was sure he could see how it would pan out. Look at Hitler. He wanted to be there for every dirty, soulless, arousing minute of it. Physical Appearance text Personality & Traits Ben is a socialite of the highest regard in the circles he frequents and how could he not be? Always the best suits and shoes – not to mention the things he’s purchased the women that seem to hang off of him. It’s hard to find him without a look of self-importance plastered across his face. That or a cigar hanging from his fingers in one hand a scotch on the rocks in the other. And the games that he loves to play! If there is a way he can cause trouble or manipulate others for his sheer enjoyment Benjamin will do it. There’s been many a people he has set up over the years and not once has he ever felt an ounce of guilt. To him, the world is his play ground and everyone in it are the little plastic army soldiers…strapped to rockets. It could be said that it is something of an odditiy for a future death eater to be sorted into Ravenclaw house. Surely he was meant to have been in be in Slytherin? Not at all. Ben was naturally curious. Naturally intelligent. Almost too intelligent. He was never long figure anything or putting together some kind of galleon making scheme that always seemed to put him in the green. His marks were excellent, but not extraordinary considering what house he was in. He flourished socially – especially after he became a Chaser. He loved every moment of it – the glory, the attention, the women. Epically the women. He had such a soft spot for a good girl gone bad. He became something of a playboy in his last few years at Hogearts and he didn’t care who knew. To say he is a very shrewd man is an understatement. Benjamin knows when a good deal is placed on the table and will not hesitate to take it – after he had tried to sweeten the pot for himself. Benjamin finds great joy in having a taste of every bean on the table and has a few thousand galleons in every investment he can find just to have some pull in the world. It’s no secret that he’s something of a control freak and even had been in his Hogwarts days but it had been nothing compared to now that he had part control of the family. No, now everybody had to behis puppet on a string. Everyone had to play his little games. Magical Abilities & Skills Relationships Malachy Byrne Wendy Byrne Orson 'Wally' Conway Penelope Darling Connor Christianson Rodolphus Lestrange Regulus Black Arthur Bishop External Links <3